The present investigation is proposed to evaluate maintenance of treatment effects which have been incurred in a token reinforcement program for behaviorally deviant junior high school students. This study will assess the transferability of treatment gains made in a special token reinforcement class to a regular school classroom. The investigation will determine the efficacy of using a combination of fading procedures in extending the treatment gains after the deviant student has returned to his traditional school program. Background: During the last decade, we have witnessed the expanding application of behavioral principles in the school classroom. Operant technology has been employed in the successful solution of a variety of problems in the school environment including both "normal" and behaviorally deviant populations. The first reports of such applications dealt with the use of behavior modification for individual students; more recent operant programs have been pplied to entire classrooms. Programs using tokens have not only been successful in controlling negative, disruptive behaviors in the classroom, but also in improving academic and other positive school behaviors. Token reinforcement systems have even been effective when applied to special classes for learning-disabled students, emotionally disturbed children or small classes containing children with multiple behavior problems. Particularly notable is Shlomo Cohen's program aimed at junior high school students having severe behavior problems. Cohen chose an environment apart from the school in which to establish his token reinforcement system. In the Anne Arundel Learning Center, he was able to obtain high rates of academic achievement for children who were suspended or about to be suspended from their normal junior high school. There is little doubt, therefore, that reinforcement systems can be effectively used in schools to develop and maintain appropriate behaviors - at least while the special program is in operation. The crucial issue of what happens when the "consultants" leave or the students are returned to the regular school program has received little direct investigation.